


A Little Bit Like Everything

by 108am



Category: F.Cuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a plan to do nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Like Everything

**Author's Note:**

> W-why haven’t I written a F.Cuz fanfic yet? =o= Used [this image](http://weheartit.com/entry/5019392) as a prompt.

They were trapped in the same old routine: get up, go to work, go home, and go to sleep. It was mundane, but it was also familiar, which made everything seemed comfortable, so when Younghak felt a familiar hand on his arm, and heard a familiar voice commanding him to just stay in bed, he couldn’t help but question why.

“Let’s do nothing today.”

He stared into two sleepy chocolate brown eyes, and his lips curved upwards.

“Let’s forget the world today.”

Younghak gazed at the ticking clock, and then he glanced outside his window to look at the noisy street, and he figured perhaps it was okay to just break the cycle once in a while. The world would continue in its lackluster routine, never once missing him. As he slipped back into the bed, he looked at his sleepy companion next to him. “Yejun?”

He heard a soft mumble next to him, and he laughed as he pulled the other man closer to him. “Doing nothing is nice.”


End file.
